


A Back Stop

by ssa_jeid



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_jeid/pseuds/ssa_jeid
Summary: When Mary returns; Dean and Cas take a night off to drink and talk. Will they say something they shouldn't? Will it make it harder for Mary? Or will it be the spark of a new conversation...Note: Spoilers for season 12!





	1. Chapter 1

Cas/Dean/Mary/Sam   
Note: Mary doesn't leave the boys in 12x02. She stayed and figured things out there.  
Cas and Dean talk about Mary- slight destiel

Cas and Dean return home shortly after midnight, trying not to laugh at some terrible joke as they snuck in. Sam told Dean if he came home drunk again to keep it down. They drank so much that even Cas was pretty buzzed. Dean wanted to get out for a while and Cas suggested they go to a bar and, as Dean says, 'drown their troubles till they can't see tomorrow.' Cas could tell how much trouble, not only Mary, but both the boys were having with her back in their lives. Dean finally had his mom back but Sammy was too little to remember anything. Most of the things he knew about his mother were stories Dean and John would tell him. Hell Dean didn't remember much either, he was only four years old. Pretty much the one thing that stuck out for him was the heat, the smell, and carrying Sam out the front door. Dean just needed to step back for a while and clear his head. They couldn't help but giggle like drunken school girls as they went to the kitchen. Neither of them knew what they were laughing about, Dean guessed it was them sneaking around. Tell you the truth, had they been alone, they would have cranked up the music and continued the party... God know they have enough booze. Sam would be pissed if they had music playing throughout the bunker at such a 'late hour.' Dean didn't know how Mary would react but he thought she might snap into 'mommy mode' and tell him to turn it down and go to bed. Hell part of him wanted to just so she could feel like his mother and not just a stranger. She wouldn't say anything, but they all knew she left like she didn't fit in. She even asked Cas how long it took for him to feel like he belonged there. Although her being back has made picking up on Dean's tells easier for Cas, it made the awkward moments much worse. Cas wanted to stay with Mary and catch her up on everything good that the boys have done, but he was afraid it would turn into all the stuff they've done; good, bad, and dying and it would be too overwhelming. Cas and Dean went into Dean's room, after grabbing a few more beers, and turned on the tv. It was a good two hours before they noticed the sound was off and they were laughing at nothing. Cas had never been this drunk, he was nearly seeing double. They stopped counting shots after they reached ten at the bar. Some girls they met bought them more after that, but neither wanted to count how many they were chugging down. The first ten shots were Jameson whisky, Castiel's favorite. After that, it was Dean's favorite. Cas couldn't remember the name of it, but was pretty sure it was some type of Jack Daniels. "Cas can I ask you something?" Dean said "Ok." Cas said "When.. God.. Came back. Was it, odd, for you to see him again? I mean, I know you were Lucifer, but was it awkward at all seeing your father again?" Dean asked. Cas let out a sigh, he still regretted letting Lucifer out of the cage. "Yes. In a way it was, as you say, crazy to see him again. Years ago I went on a trip to find him and when I do it's like he's not even the same." Cas says. Dean nods his head and chugs the rest of the beer before starting a new one. "Is that what it's like for you? Having your mother back?" Cas asked. Mary walked out of her room, she's been having trouble sleeping the past few days. Normally she just walks around the bunker until she gets tired again. She walked down the hall and heard Dean speaking. "Yeah, it is. I just... I was four when she died.. Now I'm a grown man who's older then his mother!" Dean said, Cas nodded, strangely knowing exactly how he felt. Mary stopped beside the door so they couldn't see her shadow if they looked. Although by their slurred speech she assumed they were too drunk to even notice. "I just hate that I'm afraid to say something to her. Like anything I say would give her flashbacks... That first case we worked, it was a couple of kids haunting this house and mom got touched by one of them. She started having flashbacks of Sammy and me as kids, and the fire.. She's my mother Cas. I don't want to feel like I have to walk on egg shells around her." She hears Dean say. Knowing it's probably just the booze talking, she can't help the tears forming in her eyes.. "First time you died and came back.. Was it weird for you to be around Sam?" Cas asked. Mary swallowed, desperate to leave but her feet won't move. "When I came back I was busy looking for what broke me out of hell. I don't think me and Sam even talked about it until he asked me what I remembered from my forty-years in the pit." Dean says. Hearing your son died is hard enough, but hearing he died, went to hell, and came back was like a rocket in the gut. Hot, painful tears now steaming down her face. Knowing this conversation could only get harder, she forced her feet to move and went back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

(Shower scenes, and slight Castiel sex scene... You're welcome.)

Dean woke up with a pounding headache and a pain in his eyes. Luckily for him the bedroom lights were off. He leaned up and turned off the TV then dimmed the lights as they turned on. Groaning filled the room as the lights hit his eyes. Despite how bad it made his head hurt, he turned them up more to see something that caught his eye. He looked over and saw the trench coat and knew it was him. "Cas?" Dean said "No." Cas' deep gravely voice says "The hell happened last night?" Dean says. Cas groaned loudly as he turned over. His legs and feet were on the side of the bed, his body on the floor with a beer spilled on his chest. "My memory seems to be clouded. I believe we went to a bar." Cas said "Yeah I got that from the hangover." Dean says. Cas put his hands on his head as he tries to walk. The pain not easing. "Guess a hangovers a little more powerful on an angel." Cas says "Here." Dean says throwing a bottle of.. Something.. He couldn't remember the name of to Cas. Dean popped six in his mouth, Cas popped eight. Despite how bad their handover was, they swallowed it down with whisky. Dean remembered that he hasn't had a shower and began removing his boots. "Cas I gotta shower so..." Dean says "Oh... Yes.. Ok.. I will go then." Cas says leaving the room. Dean walks to the bathroom, shed his clothing, and turned on the water. He washed his hair first, then moved on to his body. He thought about what might have been said last night. When he gets drunk he babbles and from what he remembers, so does Cas. Although he did have to admit, it did help talking about things. Especially with Cas. With Sam, he's always pushing Dean to 'talk about his feeling'. Dean's never been the type to lay it all out on the table. He's been bottling stuff in since... Well since Mary died. He put his head back on the cold wall and let the water run down his body.. Cas walks into the library where Mary and Sam were, squinting and holding the walls as he walked. "Castiel, are you alright?" Mary asked "Hangover." Cas simply said "How's Dean?" Sam says "Also hungover." Cas said sitting in the chair "You sure you're ok man?" Sam says. Cas nods his head as he leans down and places his forehead on the cold table and shuts his eyes. "A hungover angel is sitting across from me.... Never thought I'd say that." Mary says making Sam smile "Try waking up to nothing but his legs and feet on the bed." Dean says as he enters the room "Mornin'" Sam says "Hey." Dean says "Cas go hit the shower, get the beer smell off you." "Angels don't shower." Cas says, head still on the table "Yeah well, they do when they've got six different liquors on 'em." Dean says. Cas sighs and gets up to leave. "You also may want to get the smell out of your clothes.." Sam says. Cas groans and heads to the bathroom to shower. Dean looked over at Mary, who had a sad look on her face. "You good?" Dean asks "Yeah. All good." Mary says "I'm gonna go get some food, you boys want anything?" "I think I'm good. Dean?" Sam says "God no." Dean says "Ok. I'll be back." Mary says "Here." Dean says handing Mary his keys "Don't wreck her." "I promise I won't." Mary says taking the keys. She leaves the library and walks up the small stairs then into the garage. She sits down and put the keys in the ignition and sighs as she closes her eyes. She can't even look at Dean knowing he's been to hell. "One day at a time." She tells herself. She starts the car and opens the door then leave, the engine echoing in the loud room. Cas walked into the bedroom and shed his clothing. He grabbed some towels and started the shower. When Cas was human, Dean made up a room for him. He only had one set of clothes and that was the ones covered in liquor. He walked into the shower, slightly wincing at how hot it got. It was two degrees above burning him, but at this point, he didn't care. When he was human the two things he hated the most were showering and using the bathroom. He and Dean went to the store a while back and Dean had bought Cas a little green loofa, which Cas called a sponge, that had a small frog at the top. Cas smiled as he looked at it. Since he was an angel again, he didn't have a use for it.. But Dean bought it for him anyway because he liked it. He took the soap and spread it across the 'sponge' and put his hand on it to mix it all in. He washed his body then put the conditioner in his hair and let it sit for a few short minuets. He put his head against the wall, shivering when his back hit the cold wall. He closed his eyes as the water ran down his body. He tried to remember what happened last night.  
*Flashback*  
"I'm Dean! This is Cas!" Dean says to the girls buying us drinks. One of the girls have their arm around his shoulder, smiling at him. "I'm Mack!" She says. Maybe it's all the booze, but he'd never been this confident so close to someone. "You know when I first saw you, you stood out to me like a single red rosé in a pile of sunflowers." Cas says, gaining an aw from the girl and a impressed look from Dean making him smile "You are the sweetest!" She says "Hey you think your friend would mind if I steal you for a while.." Dean practically pushed Cas out of the chair. Cas smiled and took one more shot before following Mack to the bathroom. Mack kisses Castiel as soon as the door closes. Cas, slightly rough, pushes her against the wall as he took the lead. Various moans come from both of them as the kiss grows deeper. Cas breaks the kiss long enough to check the stalls and lock the door so no one can interrupt them. He gives her a flying lip lock earning a loud moan from her. She frantically undid his belt and backed them into the corner, her face pressed against the wall. After fifteen minuets, Cas and Mack walked out if the bathroom. Dean looked at Mack, who could barley stand, make her way back to her friend and smile. "In and out less than twenty wow." Dean says smiling. Cas sat down next to Dean, hair a mess, trench coat roughly on, tie undone. "I just had intercorse with the woman in the bathroom." Cas says smiling "It is a good day." Dean laughed and took another shot "What happened to the girl you were with?" Cas asked "She wanted to have sex on her ex-boyfriends lawn. I'm adventurous, but not like that." Dean says, Cas laughs as they take two more shots.  
*End of flashback.*  
"Mom seem weird to you?" Dean asks "Not till you walked in... You didn't say anything to her when you ever drunk did you?" Sam says "No! Not that I can remember." Dean says "Where would you like me to 'get the smell out of my clothes?'" Cas says, walking into the room "Oh God, Cas!" Sam says "Come on man! Cover up!" Dean says as they look away "You humans seem to walk around in towels a lot." Cas says "Just go to my room and get some clothes! Leave those on the bed and I'll wash 'em!" Dean says looking at Cas, Sam looking anywhere but him. Cas walks back to Dean's room, looking through the clothing in the dresser and closet. He picked a dark blue button up and jeans. He put them on and smiled at himself in the too-big clothing. He walked out and back to the boys. "No, no no, no." Dean says as Sam smiles "I like it!" Cas says "No. Come on." Dean says taking Cas back to his room "Sit." Dean says, Cas does so as he watches Dean pull clothes out of his closet. "Ah! Here!" Dean says. He settled on a worn out AC/DC t-shirt with holes at the seams and fifty loads past its washing date with a pair of jeans that were too short for Dean. "Take those off and put these on." Dean said. Cas starts unbuttoning the shirt and places it on the bed, then removes his pants. "Here. These'll fit better." Dean says giving the jeans to Cas. He out then on and smiled. "See! Perfect fit!" Dean says. Cas puts on the shirt as a small smile reached his lips when Dean smiled wildly. He walked back to Sam, who smiled and clapped in approval as Dean went to put Cas' clothes in the wash.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary returns to the bunker with food just in case the boys did decide to eat. "Thanks mom." Dean says. She still won't look at him.. Only Sam and Cas. It's like he's not even there. "Ok you know what. Cas, Sammy give us the room." Dean says "How are we supposed to give you the room? I don't understand. I guess that we could move it-" Cas said "That's Dean speak for get out." Sam says, putting his hand on Cas' shoulder leading him out "Ok what is it. What did I do? Did I talk to you when I was drunk and I just don't remember? Did I offend you? Dad? I mean what the hell did I do!" Dean says. He and Mary on opposite sides of the table. Mary lets out a sigh. "I heard you tell Castiel you went to hell." Mary said softly. Dean closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. If anything, thats one of the thing he didn't want Mary to know. When your mom comes back from the dead the last thing you want to do is tell her you and your little brother died and went to hell before getting busted out by an angel. "When." Dean says opening his eyes, now avoiding Mary "Last night. I've been having trouble sleeping and I walked down the hall and heard you and Castiel talking." Mary says. Dean walks away from the table, his back now facing Mary. "Well if it helps, that was the one thing I didn't want you to know." Dean says making Mary crack a small smile. They hear something break come from Sam's room. "Sam's probably having trouble keeping Cas still." Dean says smiling when Mary let out a small laugh. She began to walk away, but was stopped by Dean."Mom.. Are we uh.." Dean says "Yes..... It's just hard to wrap my head around. My son dying and going to hell. Not exactly a conversation starter." Mary says "Believe me I know." Dean says "Try starting a conversation with 'Hi I'm Dean Winchester, I died and went to hell for four months before getting rescued by an angel of The Lord.'" Mary looked at Dean confused and worried "You didn't know all that..." Dean says. Mary softly shakes her head no. Silence filled the once warm room. Dean sighs and decides to go see what Cas broke.

It's a quarter after one, everyone's asleep but Dean... And probably Cas, but tonight he's not with Dean. Dean made him a 'hide-a-way' spot in the dungeon so when he wanted to watch TV or listen to music he could do so without anyone yelling at him. He liked it in there, it was quiet and exactly the right amount of dark. He learned to dance from the TV shows and movies, so often he would turn the music on and just dance like crazy. If anyone caught him they'd make fun of him for years, but in that moment when the music is going and it's just him.. No matter how embarrassed he would be later on, he would, as Dean says, 'rock out'. One song played that he had never heard.  
"Traffic crawls, cell phone calls  
Talk radio screams at me  
Through my tinted window I see  
A little girl, rust red minivan  
She's got chocolate on her face  
Got little hands, and she waves at me  
Ya, she smiles at me...  
Well hello world  
How you been  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel, cold as steel  
Broken like I'm never gonna heal  
I see a light, little hope  
In a little girl"  
The song makes Cas think about everything he's done. Taking Jimmy from Claire, disobeying Heaven, all the mistakes he's made, some he can't remember because of Naomi.  
"I see my wife,  
A little boy,  
A little girl.  
Hello world."

Has he done everything he was supposed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, this chapter is more towards Cas. There is a reason for that, and I will say it in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas turns off the music and walks out of the dungeon, seeing Mary walk the halls once again. "Hello Mary." Cas says "Sorry. I didn't mean to-" "It's alright Castiel. I guess I'm just jumpy..." Mary says, they walk back to the library and sit down. "Castiel what did my son go to hell for?" Mary asks, Cas' eyes narrow "I assume you mean Dean." Cas says "Yes." Mary says, slightly confused at what he meant "I'm not allowed to talk about it." Cas says "Says who?" Mary asks "Dean. And Sam." Castiel say, closing his eyes and regretting it as soon as it left his mouth "Come on Castiel.. He's my son.." Mary asked "Dean sold his soul and went to hell when his deal ended... Dean was to be the vessel for Michael- God commanded I get Dean out of hell.. So I did." Cas says "After spending a few weeks with Dean I knew that's not what he wanted- if anything it was the opposite of what he wanted." "If that was the plan... Did it ever happen?" Mary asked "No. Dean fought until the last second not to be the vessel for Michael.. And he won." Cas said. He could tell it was a little much for Mary. He tried to think of something to say. Silence filled the room. "Mary, I have met a lot of good people since I came to the earth, but Sam and Dean, are by far the best men I have ever known. Sam wears his heart out on his sleeve and he's been hurt more other then not, but he is a fighter.. Dean's a little harder to get to know but he is a truly good man." Cas says "You've got high opinions of them." Mary says smiling "Sam and Dean are like a family to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them." Cas says. Mary smiles and looks at her watch. "It's late. I should head back to bed." Mary says. She gets up and starts to walk away. "You were right you know." Cas says. Mary turns and looks at him confused. "About angels watching over them. You were right." Cas says "You were watching over them?" Mary says. Cas smiles and nods yes. "Since the day Dean was born." Cas says "I just couldn't interfere until I was told." Mary smiles and walks back to her room, leaving Cas in the library.  
Dean heads to the kitchen to grab a another case of beer "Hello Dean." Cas says passing Dean in the hall "Hey Cas- what Cas wait!" Dean says catching up to him "What are you doing?" "I'm not sure. Your mother seemed very fond of walking the halls. I don't understand what her logic is." Cas says "You talked to her?" Dean said "Uh.. No." Cas said, remembering he wasn't supposed to "You know Sam and me didn't want to overwhelm her, more then we already have." Dean said "Yes. I- I apologize." Cas says. He and Dean stand in the silence for a moment until Dean walks to the kitchen getting a case of beer, then back to Cas. "You wanna get drunk?" Dean says "Yes. I would like that." Cas says. They walk back to Dean's room and start popping bottles, ignoring everything going wrong in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this seems like its going nowhere but it's really set with the boys (and Cas) dealing with Mary being back


	5. Chapter 5

Cas and Dean had, once again, been pumped with liquor to drown their troubles. "Did I make the right choice?" Cas asked "About what?" Dean asked "Getting you from hell. Taking Jimmy from Claire and Amelia. Rebelling. Was any of it even worth it? Hell your dying wish was for me to look after Sam when you were the bomb meant for the darkness and I got him shot and abducted." Cas said "Cas she blew you away! There was nothing you could do." Dean said "I should have known there was someone in the bunker." Cas says, running his hand over his face "At one time I could tell something was off just by walking near a room, now I can't go into a room and tell if someone's in there." Cas says "Look at us man.. I'm, god I'm nearly forty- never been married, no kids- well I had a kid but she was a monster and Sam killed her." Dean says "Ain't life a bitch." Cas says, Dean's head practically snaps at his comment. Smiling when he realizes Cas had picked up on Dean saying that. "Dean I'm sorry your mother found out you went to hell." Cas says. Dean looks down at the beer in his hands. "Yeah. Me too." Dean says. They finish off their last bottle and go to the kitchen to get more. "Damn it." Cas slurs "We're out." "Ah damn. It's not even two!" Dean says "Field trip?" "Let's go." Cas says. And away they went.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bend your knees." Cas says "Cas I'm flattered but uh-" Dean says smiling. Cas walks over to Dean, places two fingers on his forehead and teleports. "So that's what you meant." Dean said. They look around the street, Dean can't identify where they are. "Cas.. Where the hell are we." Dean asked "Vegas." Cas says smiling "Vegas.." Dean says, Cas smiled and nods "Cas why the hell are we in Vegas." Dean asked "I heard Vegas is where the alcohol is." Cas says "If you don't want to be here, we can go home-" Cas raises a hand to Dean's head. Their attention gets shifted by a woman walking by. "Dibs!" Dean says as they walk up to her "Hi." Dean says smiling at the woman "I'm married." She says "Bye." Dean says walking away "So?" Cas says. Dean grabs Cas by the arm and pulls him away. "Dude. Just..no. Married ones are off limits." Dean says "Why?" Cas says, squinting his eyes "Do you really want an angry husband coming after you for nailing his wife?" Dean says "That's a bad thing right?" Cas says "Well you know what, while we're here, why not enjoy ourselves!" Dean says smiling. He throws his arm around Cas and walk down the street laughing.  
Sam hears glass breaking as he walks into the kitchen. "Dean?" Sam says, he looked around the room and decided to check Dean's room. He looks around and sees the empty bottles everywhere. "Sam?" Mary says "Hi- sorry I didn't wake you did I?" Sam says "No, no why what's wrong?" Mary says "Um it's probably just nothing." Sam says. Mary pushes her son slightly out of the way and looks into her oldest room. "What the hell happened?" Mary asked "I don't know. I heard glass breaking and I went to check it out and when I didn't see anyone, I came here." Sam says "You know what, Cas has a room here let me see if he's here." Sam and Mary walk down the hall and walk into the dungeon calling Cas. "He stays in here?" Mary asks looking around "He likes watching TV." Sam says, he looks to the radio "And listening to music." "Angels.." Mary says chuckling "Yeah." Sam says. He pulls out his phone and calls Dean.  
Cas and Dean ended up in a strip club. Dean told them it was Castiel's birthday so they gave him a lap dance. They laughed as they ordered more whisky. Dean's phone lit up and he laughed as he picked it up.  
"Heyia Sammy!" Dean yelled over the music "Dean where are you?" Sam asked looking towards Mary "Cas and I took off!" Dean says, Sam hears Cas laughing, followed by cheering in the background "Let me talk to him." Mary says taking the phone "Dean!" Mary said trying to get Dean's attention "Hi mom!" Dean yells "HellO Mary! Cas yells and laughs "Dean where are you?" Mary asks. Silence fills in lines. "Dean?" May asked "Dean's getting a lap dance, he'll call you back." Cas says laughing and cheering. Mary hands the phone back to Sam. "Mom?" Sam asks "My sons at a strip club with an angel." Mary says. Sam lets out a sigh. "You know, Dean.. He's not normally like this. I don't know what got into him-" Sam says "I came back." Mary says "No mom that's not-" Sam says "Sam.. You said it yourself. He's not like this. I come back and he trashes him room in drinks." Mary says "It's just tough for him, having you here- He'll adjust." Sam says "And I am not helping." Mary smiles "You wanna wait up and yell at him for taking off with me?" Sam says "I would like that." Mary says. Sam smiles at her as they walk to the library to wait up for Dean and Cas.  
It's now a little after four and Cas and Dean are still having fun in Vegas. They're drenched in the smell of liquor and perfume. "Dean!" Cas says over the music "Sam keeps praying to me! He's asking me to take you home" "Screw Sam! We're having fun ain't we!" Dean says "Dean it's constant!" Cas says. "He's been blowing up my phone too!" Dean says "Should we go back?" Cas asked "Your choice." Dean says "One more hour." Cas says "Alright!" Dean yells smiling  
"So you just say a prayer and mention their name and it goes right to them?" Mary says "Pretty much." Sam says "They're a lot less complicated once you get to know them." He and Mary trade a smile and a light laugh before looking at the clock. "It's already five." Mary says "Yeah.." Sam says. They hear something flutter and look over to see Cas' arm around Dean's shoulder as they laughed. They've got crowns on their heads and necklaces around their necks and their clothes are rumpled. "Where the hell have you been?!" Sam says "Oh relax Sammy!" Dean says, slurring his name "Are you drunk?" Mary says "No!" Cas says, he and Dean trade a look and laugh "Alright come on." Sam says grabbing Dean's arm "No!" Dean yells, pulling back "I'm tried of you tell me what to do! Me and Cas, we just had the best time! You know why that is?! Cuz you weren't there!" Dean yelled "You tell 'em Dean!" Cas yelled smiling "You're always tell me what to do and I hate it! News flash Sam.. You're not my mom!" Dean yelled "Hell my moms not even acting like my mom!" Dean yelled "Dean!" Sam yelled "You know what! If you're gonna be like this- me as Cas are just gonna go back to Vegas!" Dean yelled "Come on Cas!" "Adiós!" Cas says smiling ... And with that.. They disappeared.


End file.
